


Sweet tooth, sweetheart

by LittleEagle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle





	Sweet tooth, sweetheart

Crashing with something white and muscular, [name] had no time to wonder what happened as she lost balance, falling flat onto her rear if not for the other to grab onto her. Steadying herself, she looked up at the male, a curious look sitting out on her face. He was unfamiliar for her but the blond already wore the chef coat with the family's crest on, giving her the assumption that he was the new cook the family hired. Even if the clothes themselves gave a professional air about him, the goggles hanging around his neck and the slight stubble on his chin toned it down, not to mention the boisterous personality she was to be soon acquainted with.

"Sorry, missy. I don't quite know my place around here yet." He apologized while scratching the back of his head. Her usual reaction to a member of staff not knowing their place would to be scowl and tell them off, however there was something in him that made an amused smile to curl her lips.

"I wasn't looking either. Though you're quite something to look at." Her eyes looked the other up and down as the flattering words left, knowing full well that her flirting and teasing of the males around the house had no consequences for her. If one fool was to interpret things wrong and indeed fell in loved with her, the servant would be fired at once.

"You don't look bad yourself." Her observant gaze was returned, steely blue eyes checking out every bit of her body. The intensity of his gaze left her strangely excited, making her wonder how long the other can keep up with her games.

"Ah, why thank you." She looked down as if to hide the fact that she was flustered, a pleased smirk appearing on her face instead. "I need to be ony way now. Hope to see you...hot stuff." The last words were barely a mumble as she walked onwards to the salon, meeting up with her music teacher for the class.

The slightly baffled blond watched over the girl, smiling to himself at the sight. As he headed towards the kitchen, he was still in awe from the young lady of the manor, the image of her perfect body etched into his memory.

~•~•~•~•~•~

A couple of days passed since the new cook named Bardroy was formally introduced to the household. His recommendations were from a well-known and socially acclaimed household but he was yet to show true talent and the level of skill the letter hinted at. He was working alongside the old chef, who was to retire in a matter of months, however [name] wanted to see for herself if he really could cook.

Stepping foot into the kitchen, she found the place empty, fully aware that it was the chef's day off. She already picked out a recipe to try, something that was easy to make even by her. Stretching up so she could reach the higher shelf, [name] could feel a presence behind herself.

"Has the princess lost her way?" The slightly hoarse voice came from right beside her ear while a large hand came to rest on her waist. She froze for a moment, not expecting the other's approach.

"No. I actually came to get myself a treat." She sounded composed but the warmth of his inticed a strange kind of excitement in her, the same she felt at their first meeting. "But now that you're here, you could make me something."

"Whatever you'd like, missy." Bard smiled down at her, still standing inches apart from her. Removing his hand allowed [name] to finally turn around and step away from the chef.

"I'd like if you knew to keep your distance for starters." She poked his chest lightly, a rather soft scowl appearing on her face. Picking her phone off the counter, she showed him the recipe she chose. "I started this but you can surprise me with something else. Let's see if you can guess my taste." [Name] offered him a smile, jumping onto the counter to use as a seat while the other baked.

 

"Just what are you doing?!" [name] shrieked in panic, jumping off the counter at once. She eyed the chef curiously, only interrupting when he seemed to be in trouble with using some of the equipment. It was as if he never stepped foot into a kitchen before, making her doubt his skills. "Are you even a real chef?"

"Well, ya see, I wasn't always one." For once, there was no kind of smile appearing on his face, grim memories coming back. Looking at the ground, the following words were barely audible. "Just after I was discharged from the army."

One look at his face was enough for [name] to drop her outrage towards the kitchenware and she stepped closer a little hesitant. Softly touching his upper arm, she offered an apologetic smile as she tried to peer at his face. Her curious gaze was met with blue eyes full of sorrow, prompting her to guide Bardroy over to the table.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'll clean up now." She offered and waltzed across the kitchen to make a cup of tea for him, as well finishing the sweets. [Name] wasn't heartless, even if that was the general opinion of her by those who fell victim to her teasing, and knew that maybe she was too harsh on the other this time.

She set down two cups once the batter was in the oven, taking a seat opposite of him. An awkward silence started to envelop the pair as they sipped on the warm drink. After a shaky sigh, the blond lifted his head, his eyes searching for her [colour] ones.

"I'm not feeling down because what happened in the army and the war." He paused, taking another sip while searching for the right words before a slight smile crossed his lips. "I'm just missing my friends from the previous employment. We really were an interesting bunch."

[Name] kept quiet, trying to imagine him in a different household but the only thing she could picture was the same cocky grin she was often met along with his teasing. She felt embarrassed at her thoughts and quickly stared down at her hands to avoid displaying her emotions.

"There was this old butler, always drinking tea and keeping quiet until his interruption was ultimately necessary. Then the gardener, a young bloke named Finnian and the overly clumsy maid, who had an obvious crush on the lord's personal butler." A nostalgic chuckle rolled off his lips as he thought back to the peculiar group of people he called friends. "We messed up so many times that I didn't think anyone would hire us after we left."

That was something she didn't have problems believing, just based on the mistake he was about to do earlier that day. [name] listened to the other's tales about their quirky adventures while the cake was in the oven, getting more and more curious about those people. 

"Ah, you know I'm glad to know there was a time you had so much fun. I hope you'll have a reason to smile here, too." Just for this little time Bard seemed to be a different person, a kinder one who was actually caring and not just being interested in someone for the momentary thrill of it or material goods.

"Heh, I just have to look at you." There was a certain sincerity in his voice, not the ever-present cheekiness of his teasing remarks. [Name] opened and closed her mouth at the compliment for a second, unable to have a good comeback at once; the blond really caught her off guard.

"How flattering. Good to see you're back to your usual self." She laughed, turning back to him from the doorway. After a couple more words she was out of the kitchen, waving her hand at him lightly. "But I hope we can talk like this again."

~•~•~•~•~•~

[Name] sighed inwardly as she forced a smile onto her lips, toying absentmindedly with the remnants of her main course. A fleeting peace of mind was offered to her while the staff prepared to serve the deserts. A body leaned close to her as a dish not even in the menu appeared in her sights.

"A special treat for the princess." The voice was only loud enough for her to hear, making an honest smile to curl her lips. She only mumbled a few words of gratitude though she would normally smack him in a playful manner for such a remark. Looking down at her plate once the chef moved away, an amused giggle slipped out and her face softly flushed pink as she saw _their cake_.

The rest of the dinner was spent in a semi-awkward manner but no one seemed to notice her little chat with the chef. The evening went on with polite and necessary small talk between most guests, sometimes a deeper discussion developing between parties. [Name] sneaked out of the party when no one paid attention to her, making her way towards the kitchen, the corridor leading there busier than normally. Reaching the open door, she was noticed by a temporary waiter hired for this occasion only.

"Is there anything I can do for you, milady?" The older male spoke to her in a professional manner that was rarely used around the kitchen since the old chef retired, at least not with her.

"Yes, please. I want to have a word with the chef, if that's possible." Her tone carried an unquestionable authority and the male left at once to look for the blond, coming back in a couple of seconds with the other following behind. His eyes twinkled upon noticing her, a goofy smile pulling at his lips.

"What's it, missy?" Bard got to the point quickly once they distanced themselves from the bustling kitchen. He was casually leaning against the wall, trying to keep his gaze on her face.

"I want to talk with you. Meet me in thirty by the pavilon." Her voice had the same kind of dominance she used before, making it obvious that it's not a choice for him to make. She took her leave before anyone would start missing her back at the salon. "By the way, thank you for the cake."

 

She slipped away successfully yet again, under the guise of needing some fresh air. She could already see the white of his shirt as she approached, a gush of nervousness coming over her at the sight of him. Stopping a couple steps away, she took a deep breath, calming herself a little.

"You sounded pretty dominant back there. Though I wouldn't mind you taking control." He smirked, sensing that she was a bit insecure. A soft smile adorned his face as he looked over at her, only the pale moon giving off some light.

"Keep dreaming." She spat playfully, a grin appearing on her face as a sign of relief, which only lasted for a couple minutes. "Thank you for coming, I really needed a change of pace from those idiots."

Ever since the day [name] baked with him, she went to the other for comfort whenever she felt down or stressed. He'd always make _that one cake_ and tell more stories about his adventures at the previous household, almost in every instant making her forget about her problems. The two of them gradually opened up to each other but the constant teasing remained apparent.

"It was unfair of you to make that cake. I haven't seen you the whole day and then you just waltz in, making me unable to think about anything but you." She glanced up at him with a scowl, almost immediately averting her gaze, flustered. His usual amazed expression was replaced with a more profound one, almost like he was in awe. "Tonight, being around those conceited jerks made me realise something. It was somewhat cruel of me to play around with the emotions of the servants and I thought you'd end up as a victim of my whims. Someone to occupy me for a little while but you always had a remark in the same manner I did and it intrigued me to know you better. And it seems this time I became the pray."

Bardroy was standing in quiet, trying to comprehend her intricate words. A minute or two passed by before any of them spoke up again.

"[N-Name]..." This was the first time that he addressed her by name and not with something formal, though he was never addressing her in the proper way. He softly took one of her hands, pulling her a bit closer before tilting her head upwards gently. There was a kind of uncertainty in his eyes but there was no doubt about his feelings. "I love you, too."

"I never said that." She giggled with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she put her arms around his neck. Her cheeks flushed red as she moved even closer, resting her head against his chest. "Bard, stay with me. I want you by my side."

"As you'd like...missy." He whispered, leaning down as he held her close. His lips touched against hers in a gentle manner, afraid that this dream scatters in a moment.


End file.
